custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Escape
The Great Escape The Battle of Karda Nui in the Misplaced Alternate Universe were Toa Orde and a strike team were sent to awaken Mata Nui. Chapter 1 The swamp known as karda-nui was a dangerous place. The Brotherhood of Makuta and their forces had sent up shop here to stop Mata Nui from being awaken. The swamp surrounded a giant sphere known as the Codrex. It was not hard to miss and it was breathtakingly enormous. Macku snapped out of her daze when a Cordak Blaster shot went right past her head and striking the tree about 60 feet away. She stayed in her cover behind her little rotting tree and was looking around for survivors. The toa code was hard to follow. Toa always tried to capture the shadow matoran but they always escape and just continue causing terror. Klakks are needed but were hunted down and killed by the brotherhood to make sure there is no turning back when infected by the shadow. Suddenly, a cannon blast shot the tree she was hiding behind, ripping it out of the ground as she tried to move out of the way but, it plummeted into the swamp along with her. The swamp she landed in was shallow and was only around two feet deep. Macku got of her feet and hid in the shallow swamp. Reinforcements finally arrived only to be greeted with the makuta's pets who quickly overpowered them. A blue and gold Toa came to help get the reinforcements moving again. "Macku?" exclaimed Nuju, startling Macku and making her gasp. "Nuju?" Macku said in disbelief, hugging him in the swamp. "You ok?" asked Vacama Nuju's Partner "Ya! But I got seperated from my team!" Macku immediately answered. Nuju directed Macku out of the swamp and behind a huge tree with boulders covering each side. "Where's Hewkii?" Macku desperately asked. "We didn't see him." Vacama exclaimed in with a disappointed manor. Another huge explosion from a codak blaster hit killing a group of toa and matorn. Only leaving a crater with some broken kanohi being the only remains of the former squad. "Let's get moving" Announced Nuju to Vacama and a few lucky survivors. They moved out leaving Macku to stand their with a scared look with also a horrified feeling. Nuju and his squad halted, "You coming with us Macku" Asked the toa of ice. Maku looked down to see a medical kit. She picked it up and responded with,"I think I'll try to see if anyone here needs a medic." Nuju knew she was scared and trying to avoid any more bloodshed. "Okay, may Mata-Nui guide you." Nuju said so he could charge forward. Macku had a gut feeling that was the last time she would see of them brushing it off by saying they will be fine. Macku started to check on some fallen toa and matoran. A bush started to shake so Macku pointed her firearm at the bush when something launched themselves towards her jumping thru the bushes. Shots were fired followed by screams. Chapter 2 The Toa Hagah stuck with Toa Orde and the Ignika. A few toa like Vhisola and Gruru where with them. "Me and Gaaki will scout ahead and try for find some of the Keystones needed to open Cordex!" Bomonga told the party. Orde nodded, "Okay brother you do what needs to be done we'll move forward." "Pouks, brother, you Kualus and Iruini stay with Orde and help him move forward!" Bomonga added. "You can count on me brother!" Pouks added. "You'll be In charge of the Toa Hagah while I'm gone, okay." Pouks smirked, "Okay, but when you get back you'll be back in command." "I wouldn't have it any other way." The toa of Earth joked back. The Toa Nodded at each other and headed their separate ways, unknowing to Pouks that that was the last time he would see Bomonga and Gaaki ever again! Chapter 3 Tehutti and Orkahm were lost. "This swamp looks the same," Tehutti interrupted the silence,"It's basically a maze!" "I think we're long-far away from the fighting," Orkahm added "You think the keystones would be well-guarded." Tehutti and Orkam were on a mission to find the Keystones while the rest fought brotherhood forces. They need six keystones to Open the Codrex then Orde would bring the Ignika into it and it would somehow awaken the great spirit. Time passed until Orkahm darted forward and knelt down. He picked something up it was small and had a shimmer. "I found one!" Orkahm exclaimed. "Thanks!" a familiar voice came from behind the Toa of Air. A figure came from the shadows behind him. "Orkahm look out!" Tehutti Yelled. Before Orkham could react a hammer stuck the toa in the back of the head and he collapsed as and dropped the keystone. Before keystone fell back in the swamp a hand grabbed it. The hand belonged to to Tehutti's old friend Ahkmou. The toa of shadow came out of the darkness with Orkahm's blood on his Stone Hammer. "I'm kinda disappointed, Marn at least put up a fright before I killed him but that was just pathetic!" "You'll regret that Ahkmou!" Shouted the Toa of Earth. "I highly doubt that." Ahkmou replied, as he extended his hand and a burst of shadow energy came out of his hand and stuck Tehutti's Earthquake hammer causing it to fly through the air. The toa of Shadow then jumped on Tehutti knocking him on the ground of the swamp. Ahkmou hovered over him and pulled out a knife. "You shure shout a lot, how unfortunate would it be if you could never speak again?" The Toa of Shadow asked a rhetorical question. Tehutti looked up in horror as Ahkmou placed a knife against his throat and pressed down. The screams echoed through Karda Nui. Chapter 4 Merka and Leth heard a loud scem stop. "It came from over there!" Merka exclaimed running in a direction where she heard the screaming. Leth rolled his eyes as he followed his partner. "Merka it's a war zone there are death-screams everywhere." The two matorn went to an open area to see a Toa of plantlife walk away with a Toa of Air in his arms. "Who was that?" Leth asked. "No time, look!" Merka pointed at a Toa of Earth on the ground bleeding from his throat. The pair rushed over to see Toa Tehutti with a Hole in his throat. Merka pulled out her med-kit and got out stitches. "Is he alive?" asked the Le-Matoran. "Barely, but there's a chance he can survive if I act now, cover me while I stich his throat. Leth Nodded as he readied his blade and watched the perimeter. Chapter 5 A Kra-Matoran jumped out at Macku through the bushes. Macku fired her weapon an hit the shadow matoran i the shoulder. He fell to the ground holding his wound. "Sorry little one but your not in you rightmind" Macku proclaimed as she heard something behind her. The Toa of water turned around with her firearm ready to shoot again. "Relax it's just me!" Hewkii said as he approached his lady friend. "You scarred me you kholii head!" Macku proclaimed as the two hugged. When they finished hugging Hewkii said "You.. Sacred.. That's a first!" in a surprised manor. "You know what I mean!" Macku replied in an annoyed voice. Hewkii then looked to the ground and saw a shadow matoran grasping his shoulder. "A friend of yours?" "Na, we just met!"The toa of Water respond. "Hell be fine, just a minor injury." "Ya, I know," Hewkii respond, "We should get moving!" Macku nodded and the two wonderded off. Chapter 6 Vhisola and Orde had just got spit up from Gruru, Jaller, and Haylex. Orde was holding the Ignika and the two ventured forward toward the Cordax. "Our teams should meet up with us by the Cordax with Keystones." Orde commented as they walked. Vhisola looked unsure, "What if they don't all meet with us there, how will we open the Cordax? I mean if one team isn't there then what?" "You need to have some faith Vhisola" Orde added. "Mata-Nui will make sure of it!" "How! Isn't he sleeping?" Vhisola snapped. "Oh Vhisola always so pessimistic." Added Ahkmou as he appeared from the shadows. "Give me the mask and i'll make your deaths quick." "Ahkmou you cannot stop what is about to happen for it is the will of Mata-Nui" Orde spoke with full confidence. "Oh ya, well to awaken him don't you need these" Ahkmou open his hand to reveal two Keystones."Lets just say Marn and Orkahm won't be recovering from that fight." The toa of shadow chuckled. Vhisola looked shocked. "How could you kill Orkahm we were a team once you disgusting Brakas Monkey?" Before Ahkmou could answer Vhisola's question Orde proclaimed, "I will never allow filth like you to get your grubby hands on this mask." "Oh we'll see." Ahkmou added as he lunged toward the Toa of Psionics. The two clashed weapons and the fight began. Vhisola dashed forward but was blasted back by a shadow burst form the Toa of Shadow's hand. Vhisola hit a tree and dropped her toa tool by her side. Orde, angered by this lunged his Katana forward but Ahkmou leaned back as the Katana was about to pierce him. The Toa of shadow pulled out a dagger and threw it at Ordes hand. It impaled in the Toa of Psionics hand and forced him to drop his Katana. Vhisola Picked herself back up and grabbed her Toa tool as this was occuring. Orde, in desperation used his powers to read Ahkmou's Mind to see what he would do next. But the Orde saw more than he meant. As more of Ahkmou's past was revealed to Orde, his eyes widened and sputtered "No, it's not true that's impossible!" Ahkmou smiled, "Now that you know the truth I can't let you live." The toa of Shadow then hit the dazed Orde in the chest and again in knee. Orde dropped the Ignika and dropped the the ground of the Swamp bleeding. "Noo." Yelled Vhisola as she tackled Ahkmou. "You'll never get the Mask." The two rolled in the swamp and exchanged punches. "You killed Orde you monster, and now i'm going to kill you!" Vhisola screamed as she used all her might to battle her former teammate. While this was happening a Komau wearing matoran came from behind a tree. He locked eyes with the mask of Life next to the fallen Toa of Psionics. The matoran picked up the mask and ran away into the swamp. Vhisola used the water around her to try to drown the Toa of shadow but he lunged out and pushed Vhisola as he passed her. Ahkmou ran toward were the Ignika used to be and saw that it was not there. "Nooo!" screamed the Toa of Shadow. He looked at Vhisola. "If you had not intervened I would have the mask!" "Go, me" chuckled the Toa of Water. "You'll pay for that" Ahkmou spat as he picked up his stone hammer and lunged at Vhisola. Before the toa of Water could defend herself Ahkmou bashed his hammer into Vhisola's side and the side of her head. The Toa of Water fell to the floor as Ahkmou wasted no time in hunting down the mask. Chapter 7 A few hours later, the battle was going south and many were dead.The attack seemed to fail Macku and Hewkii came across Vhisola face first on the ground. "She's alive!" proclaimed as she picked her up. "Lets bring her back, I think this battle is a lost cause!" added Hewkill added. Macku nodded she carried Vhisola away with them. The two toa came across Toa Nuhrii and Toa Ehrye, two member of Vhisola's Team. Others were with them and most of them were injured. "By Mata Nui what happened?" Asked Nuhrii. "I don't know, we found her like this." Macku added, as she handed Vhisola to Nuhrii. "Thank you" Added Ehrye. "Were going back to metru Nui, the battle is lost, many are dead, and even more are lost. Come with us!" Hewkii and Macku looked at each other. "We cant, were going to look for more survivors" the Toa of Stone added. Ehrye nodded, "Be careful you two, I hope I see you back a Metru Nui!" "Likewise brother!" Macku commented as she and Hewkii wondered back into the swamp. Chapter 8 A group gathered with Toa Jaller in the middle, "Were going back to Metru-Nui, the battle is lost and too many lives with it." "Some of my team is still out there!" added Pouks "We can't leave." "You're welcome to stay but we need to get out of here," added Haylex "To be fair they're probably already dead and if you look for them you will be too." Pouks knew the Toa of Gravity was right and he know that Bomonga and Gaaki would want them to get to safety instead of dying looking for them. "Fine, your right its just..." Pouks responded. "Visorak and Kra-Matoran incoming!" Leth yelled interrupting the Toa of Stone. "We won't have Time to get the injured out of here what do we do?" asked a scared Ga-Matoran medic. The group bickered on what to but was interrupted by a Toa of Fire. "I'll hold them off you get everyone out of here!" The Toa of Fire Tath shouted. "You'll die" added Jaller "You can't. at least not alone." "You're a born leader Jaller, they'll need you in Metru Nui, I can do it!" Jaller looked at his fellow toa and know there was no other way. "It's been an honor." "Likewise, and don't worry when you out of sight i'll follow you back home." Tath lied as he know this as his end. Jaller nodded and the other toa looked at him with wide eyes. "Your a real hero Tath!" added Kotah. "Thanks, now get going all of you ill hold them off." Tath ordered. as he climbed a tree. From the top branch Tath looked as he saw the group of survivors grab the wounded and fall back. In the distance Tath saw Kra-Matoran and Visorak approach. He know the time to strike was soon. Chapter 9 Tath waited until he was above the group enemies before he stuck. after all they were chasing his friends who were trying to escape. Tath's moment was now. He jumped down landing on a Roporak. He stabbed the creature in the head and killed it. Several Kra-Matoran saw this and lunged at the toa. Tath slashed one of the Shadow Matoran's arms and he fell to the floor. Another matoran slashed the Toa of Fire in the chest. The Toa then used his Fire Blade to slash at the matoran in desperation. Yet unknowingly the toa slashed the matoran's throat and the matoran was bleeding out. Panaked the Toa took cover behind a tree. All the attention of the Visorak and the Kra-matoran was on him and not his fleeing friends. He felt accomplished but then he remembered what he did to that poor Kra-Matoran. He peeked around the corner to see the matorn not moving. The matoran was dead! "I broke toa code" He whispered to himself. Tath thought hard. "Well i'm going to die and I mind as well die taking as many as I can with me." The Toa of Fire know what he had to do. He jumped back into battle and started attacking visorak and shadow matoran, not being held back by the code anymore. The Toa held his enemies off for several minutes by using his elemental powers and his Mahiki to confuse the group by making multiple versions of himself in various location. Eventually, A Boggarak charged the toa and he used his foot to lift the visorak and stab its underbelly. Although when he kicked the Blue Visorak his foot was pierced by its pincer and hordika venom soured through the toa. When the Toa finished of that visorak he was ambushed by three more and they jumped on his back while a Shadow Matoran stabbed him right eye. The toa cried out as he fell to the ground and was knocked out. The visorak dragged away The Toa of Fire as he was slowly Mutated. Chapter 10 Jaller led the survivors out of Karda-Nui. Whatever Tath did worked as they group got out with anyone following them. Jaller looked back as the Group were exiting Karda-Nui. "Do you think he will make it?" asked Leth unsure if Tath meant what he said he'd be right behind them. Jaller know Tath was lying before but know he could new nothing about it. "No, but his sacrifice was not in vain and he will be remembered!" Jaller answered. Kodan, the chronicler, was present. "Tath's sacrifice will go down in history and I will make sure of it." "We better get moving," Jaller ordered "We have a long journey back to Metru Nui!" The group continued in there travel back home. Epilogue Gaaki and Bomonga were cornered by four Rahkshi. It seemed like the end of the Toa when a giant axe cut them all in half. "What?" asked Bomonga when a hulking being appeared as the Axe he had thrown had returned to his hand. "My name is Axonn and This battle is lost." The being continued, "Come with me if you want to live!" The two Toa Hagah shared a glance then followed Axonn out of Karda-Nui Macku woke up and could not move her limb's, "Hewkii?" she cried out. As she looked around she was in a giant cocoon and saw two more next to her. "Im guessing thats the name of the Toa of Stone in the cocoon next to me?" a voice came from on of the cocoons. "Is he okay?" She asked desperately. "Define okay!" Said the mysterious voice "Who are you?" she asked the mysterious being she has been speaking too. "I'm Tath, Toa of Fire, well at least former Toa." Tath contiused "and we were captured by visorak and are being transformed into horrible monsters." The Toa of Fire paused, "And Hewkii is still knocked out to answer your first question." A million questions went through makua head, "Well i'm Macku, and what do you mean." Macku was interrupted when the cocoon grew over her face and she started to transform. The Three Toa screamed as their bodies started to change an the caccons broke open. The toa now Emerged there cocoons as Toa Hordika! Orde sat straight up. There was immense pain in his chest and his knee. "Relax!" said a voice next to him "You've been through a lot" Orde looked around to see he was in a bed in a hut. Next to him was a Toa of Air laying unconscious in abed next to him. Standing next to him were tree beings a Toa of Plantlife, a Toa of Light, and a Matoran. "Who are you people?" asked the Toa of Psionics. "I'm Kanae," said the Toa of the Green,"And I used my Mask of Healing to save you and Orkahm over there! "I'm Ballium and I'm kinda mad you lead me and my sister into that death trap." said the Toa of Light angrily. "She's dead because of you!" "Sorry!" said Orde in a confused manner. "And I am Solek and this is my hut," added the matoran, "And welcome to the Stalactite Villages!" "Solek here told me that some Kalakk are still alive and I'm making a team to go and find one!" Stated Kanae," When you get better do you want in?" Orde looked at the Toa of the Green. Orde thought about how he lead all those Toa and Matoran to their death and wanted to make up for it. "I'm in!" Trivia * Inspired by BobTheDoctor27's Final Push * In Chapter 5 Macku and Hewkii talking about the Kra-Matoran is a reference to Halo: Combat Evolved when Captain Keyes and a Marine talking about a dead Elite. * In Chapter 6 when Orde read Ahkmou's Mind the like he said was a reference to Star was Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back when Luke was told by Vader that he was his father. * In the Epilogue Axonn's line was a reference to Terminator: Judgement Day. Known Characters *Toa **Macku (Mutated) **Hewkii (Mutated) **Orde **Tath (Mutated) **Nuju **Ahkmou **Vhisola **Nuhrii **Ehrye **Orkahm **Tehutti **Bomonga **Pouks **Gaaki **Iruini **Kualus **Gruru **Jaller **Kotah **Heylex **Marn (Mentioned;deceased) **Kanae **Ballium **Arlana (Mentioned;deceased) *Matoran **Vakama **Kodan **Leth **Merka **Velika (unnamed) **Solek **100's of Shadow Matoran * Others ** Visorak Horde ** Rahshi ** Axonn Category:Stories Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe